edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy: the Live Action Movie
''Ed, Edd n Eddy: the Live Action Movie ''is a low-budget fan film. It is going to be written and directed by Edd Shwartz, known on fanfiction.net as "thebestkindofstupid." Recently, the film is going through several changes, such as the writer doubling as the director. It was cancelled on November 30, 2013. Origins Ed, Edd n Eddy: the Live Action Movie was originally intended by the former director of the film as a joke. It wasn't until the former director noticed a lot of interest in the film around his hometown that he decided to actually make the movie. The only writer for the film, other than the director, is Edd Shwartz. Edd Shwartz was given the role of Jimmy by the former director, and decided to become the lead editor of the film, taking on the responsibility of transforming raw footage into a movie. Edd Shwartz decided to keep his role as Jimmy when he became the film's new director. Synopsis The only thing known about this film's plot is that it will show the characters in high school as the Eds return to their routes of scamming people. The film's director is currently considering the idea of releasing a plot summary, due to the film being cancelled. Characters Despite the film's plot being kept a secret, information on some of the characters was made public to the Ed Fanon Wikia on June 17, 2013. Some characters have changed and may have even matured. Eddy Eddy, being the protagonist, is the same as he ever was. He gave up scams at one point, but returned to doing them in the film. He doesn't shout at Double and Ed as much, but is known to slap some sense into Ed. Edd "Double D" Shwartz Double D is, for the most part, the same character. He is still smart, wise, and well-mannered. Double D tries not to show his intelligece as much, as he doesn't constantly use long words; though, he still does occasionally. The reason could be to avoid getting bullied by others. Ed Ed is the same good-natured yet "dumb-as-a-stump" character he was in the original series. Sarah Sarah still hangs out with Jimmy a lot, but allows him to be on his own more often. Jimmy Jimmy grew much taller and less sensitive; however, he still bruises easily and innocent. He picked up gaming, and enjoys several different games, but they are all rated "E" or "E10+" due to his nature. He's not as accident-prone, but is still a bit of a crybaby. He has also gained a bit of self-confidence. Jonny More information on Jonny coming eventually. Rolf Rolf's portrayel in this film is currently undecided. Kevin More information on Kevin coming eventually. Nazz More information on Nazz coming eventually. Development Edd Shwartz is currently writing the script for the movie. Filming is scheduled to begin next summer, due to the film's delay. There are currently no specified actor for any character other than Jimmy. Influence from other fans The writers of the film are currently asking for fan-favorite characters, scams, quotes, etc. The reason for this is to boost the popularity of the movie. Edd Shwartz has addressed that not everything the fans demand will be in the movie at a certain forum, though one would need an account at Earth 2 Edd to view it. The E-mail account used for fan suggestions is currently available at the film's webpage . Edd Shwartz has spoke many times about the film at the Earth 2 Edd forums . According to a poll,Rolf is the most popular character out of Jonny, Jimmy, Kevin, Sarah, and himself, with him having the only four votes. YouTube Channel The main release of the movie will be done on YouTube, under the account name edtouchables, named after the first episode of the series. As of September 14, 2013, the initial teaser trailer has recieved over 400 views. The Former Director's Departure. For reasons not released to the public, Shwartz has decided to take over production of the fan film, because he and the former director drifted apart. This means that Shwartz will have to replace each and every actor and actress in the film other than himself. He believes this task will be very difficult, and may result in the film not being made. Delay and Cancellation Due to casting issues, filming has been rescheduled for summer 2014. Edd Shwartz commented on this saying, "the script is only 60% done, and we don't have some of the characters casted yet... we thank you in advance for your patience." Shwartz announced that In the meantime there will be several non-canon short films, including a series called, "Edd n Jimmy" or "Rolf, Edd n Jimmy." These shorts had been cancelled for due to the film's new management, and later due to the film's overall cancellation. On September 9, 2013, all of the cast mates had been removed from the production of the film, because they were friends with the former director, but not that ofShwartz. On November 30, 2013, the director uploaded a video and created a post explaining that he would be continuing the fan film any longer. The thread on Earth 2 Edd can be viewed here. Trivia *The lead writer's username on this site and on Earth 2 Edd came from a conversation between the former director and the lead writer about what Double D's last name would be. This was started, because they didn't think you could still have a single username, and wanted to set up the account under a character's name. Category:Movies Category:Fan Fiction Category:Comedy